


An Unexpected Predicament (Song)

by JaceDexter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my idea for the song mentioned at the end of the story "An Unexpected Predicament".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Predicament (Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoid_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Predicament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721663) by [paranoid_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge). 



> This is dedicated to paranoid_fridge for their story "An Unexpected Predicament"

An Unexpected Predicament 

Now this is a tale to tell  
Of the dwarf King Thorin 2  
Him with his consort Baggins  
Snuck of of the castle one day

Now they had been told  
Time and time again  
About the dangers of sneaking out  
Under the cover of cloaks

They were quickly apprehended  
By a bunch of bandits with knives  
And at a flimsy threat to bilbo  
Old King Thorin dropped his sword

Silly King Thorin who did not think it through  
And they were taken away to dungeons  
Where they were questioned by the bandits  
Who quickly turned out to be thick as stone

Because these bandits were so sure  
They just knew magic was involved  
And in their haste to capture their slaves  
They didn't take time to look

For they had captured King Thorin  
And the hero of Erebor  
But still they did not know  
And the idiots blundered on

They spoke about rumours  
They spoke about magic  
They spoke about a hobbit  
And they spoke of lies

They spoke as though the "secret" had been shared  
But assumed they knew  
For a hobbit to only travel with one dwarf  
Was a magic hobbit indeed

Bilbo and Thorin were captured by amateurs  
Who did not even know their name  
But they underestimated King Thorin  
And finally they escaped

But I'll tell you once and once again  
That surely you must know now  
This was the tale of King Thorin 2  
And how he surrendered to idiots


End file.
